It all started with a bump
by sweet-ouran
Summary: Because of her father and his worries, Hinata has been transferred to Ouran High School, along with her friends. "Ow..." Both of them mumbled. Who knew a simple bump could spark a new love?
1. First day in Ouran High

**Hey there! I'm new to , so this is my first story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club. I only own this story. **

Hinata fixed her hair, making sure it was neat. She made sure her yellow uniform dress was okay, along with the red bow. Looking down to see her white stockings and black shoes, she set off, walking out the girls' restrooms.

Today is Hinata's first day in Ouran High. Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, was not pleased when he heard the school Hinata used to go to was filled with rude and unmannered children. So he sent her to a different school full of mannered rich kids. But because she didn't want to be alone, not only is it her first day here, but also her friends too. Thank God her friends' parents were great friends with her father. Though some of Hinata's friends couldn't afford to go to a school like Ouran High School, Hiashi was surprisingly kind enough to take care of the their school bills and uniforms.

Hinata walked towards the table where some of her friends were sitting. It was lunch break, so the cafeteria was busy with kids everywhere.

An arm hung around her neck. "Hey, Hina-chan! So, how has your day been so far?" a girl with pink hair, who was one of her friends asked. Two more other girls, a blond and brunette, followed after her from behind, hanging their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Well... So far, so good I guess", Hinata replied. Sakura, Ino and Tenten nodded their heads in agreement. They finally arrived at their table, with Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke sitting on the chairs. Poor Sasuke sighed as Sakura and Ino took their spare seats and pushed to sit either side of him. Hinata sat next to Naruto.

Hinata has loved Naruto for so many years. She nearly went heartbroken a few months ago when she heard her crush and some other girl were total girlfriend and boyfriend. But soon, they broke up because that girl only tried to make Sasuke jealous.

Haha.

It gave Hinata the courage to try confessing her feelings to him again. Everybody knew Hinata liked Naruto, since it was so obvious. Everybody knew, except for Naruto.

But hey, just because Naruto doesn't know, it doesn't mean he has completely no feelings for her. Because secretly, he actually does like her. He does have feelings for her other than friends. He's just scared that he'll be rejected again like when he tried to ask Sakura out of when he tells her his feelings. Sakura's reply would always be an "Ew!" or "No way!"

He was afraid Hinata would do the same. Oh, how wrong he is.

"So... Naruto-kun... H-How have you been?" Hinata asked.

"Pretty good. I made some friends in one of my classes. This place is amazing though, I've never been in anything like this", Naruto grinned and looked at his lunch and his surroundings. It was breath taking. He couldn't take his eyes off of that huge diamond chandelier above him. He wasn't used to being in rich places like this, since he's just a simple, average commoner. It was the same for some others too. Hinata, Neji and Sasuke were used to this though, since their clans were rich.

"That's g-good", Hinata smiled.

Naruto saw her smile. "You look so cute in that uniform and when you smile..."

Hinata's eyes slightly widened when she heard him. Naruto's eyes widened too and he mentally slapped himself. _'Aw, shit. I wasn't supposed to say that! What will she think of me now? That sentence randomly slipped from my mouth. What. The. HELL?'_

An inner Hinata popped up in Hinata's mind and screamed, "BOO YEAH!" and danced. "Thank y-you..." Hinata blushed. "Uh... No problem, I guess... B-But I mean, these uniforms do look um, uh... pretty good on all of us r-right?" Naruto stuttered. "Your right. These uniforms do l-look very good i-indeed", Hinata replied.

_'Whew. I thought she was going to say something like what Sakura says. Just as long she won't think any thoughts of me liking her, I'm safe, right? I don't want to ruin how our friendship is right now'_, Naruto sighed.

Wrong!

_'H-He said that I was cute... H-He said that I was cute... H-He said that I... No way! Does he like me...?' _Hinata blushed so much that she looked like a tomato. Naruto noticed how she was turning red, so he put his hand on her forehead. Hinata blushed even more and felt like she was about to faint.

Tenten, who was still playing with Neji's hair watched the whole Naruhina moment. She giggled to herself as she thought that those two together was extremely cute. Neji, on the other hand, thought those two looked like lovey-dovey idiots. He'll get to Naruto soon.

The bell rang which meant everybody has to go to class. So the eight friends got up and went to their classes.

Hinata and Sakura had math, so they walked together. They had trouble finding the room though. When they did find it, they knocked on the door and went inside the room. Everyone watched.

"Well, what do we have here? I guess you two girls are new?" the teacher asked. Hinata and Sakura nodded in reply. "Well, introduce yourself, please".

Hinata talked first. "W-well... um... I'm Hinata Hyuuga and t-this is my f-friend Sakura Haruno..." Hinata said with little confidence. She never was that good with public speaking. With everybody's eyes on her, it was so scary. She tried looking at everybody, but instead she looked at her two index fingers that were playing with each other and blushed.

'_A shy one, eh? Don't see many girls like her around...' _A boy with red hair thought.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all", Sakura waved and grinned to the class. The two girls looked towards the teacher with a bored expression that clearly said, _'so where do we sit?'_

The teacher pointed towards two empty seats in the middle of the room. "Well, you girls can sit there".

Hinata and Sakura walked over and sat over to their assigned seats. Everybody still had their eyes on them and stared. Hinata bit her lip as she felt nervous.

Then the class began. Everybody was bored and just wished they could get out of here. Just when class felt like it was going slowly to torture the students, class was over. Everybody rushed out with relief.

Hinata stood up from her seat and started to walk towards the door. Then she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. The other person fell too.

"Ow..." they both mumbled.

**Yay! chapter one finished and chappie 2 is coming soon.**

**Please tell me what you think, pretty pwease with sugar on twop? **


	2. Now I remember!

**Nya~~ Yay, I got chapter two done! **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club. I also do not own anything else that is mentioned in this chapter. I only own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Now I remember!**

"Ow..." they both mumbled.

"Hikaru! Are you Okay?" a boy ran up to them. He helped up Hikaru, who was the one who bumped into Hinata. Hikaru looked at the girl on the ground. "Yes, Kaoru. I'm fine", he said to his identical brother. He watched as a pink haired girl came and helped the girl on the ground up. They were mumbling to each other.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I'm okay..." Hinata replied. She looked at the two identical boys and looked deep into a boy's amber eyes. After a few seconds, she blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

Hikaru watched as the girl looked at him. Then he noticed her eyes. They were greyish silver and had a lavender tint to them. He's never seen anything like it. Then the girl blushed and looked down.

'_What was her name again? Hinata was it? She's so shy', _Hikaru thought.

"Well, come on Hinata. We need to get going", Sakura said as she dragged Hinata out of the class room.

"A-Ah, okay. Uh... Gomen!" Hinata apologized to the red haired boy as she was dragged.

Haruhi, a person who looks like a boy but actually a girl walked past the two girls. One of them was dragged by the other, but they didn't notice her though. She looked at them, but mostly to the one who was getting dragged. The dark haired girl looked familiar to her, and Haruhi's been trying to figure out what ever that girl was to her life. She sighed as she entered the classroom that she was just in a few minutes ago.

The twins looked at each other.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Why are you guys still here? I was looking for you since I thought you already left", Haruhi said, leaning against the opened door.

"Oh really? Well, let's get going", Hikaru said as he walked out the classroom with Haruhi and Kaoru in tow.

It was now the end of school and most students were driven in expensive, shiny cars or limos to get home. Hinata told her father that she'll be walking home today and to not worry about her. And also that Neji didn't have to walk with her. He agreed to let her walk, since he trusted her. As she was walking, she noticed someone was behind her. It was a person with brown hair and was dressed in boy clothes. Hinata thought it was wierd though, because she could easily tell the person was a girl, so why on earth is she in boy clothes?

Haruhi looked down at the ground as she walked. She still couldn't figure out who that girl was. She sighed and scratched her head, before glancing up to see that same familiar-looking girl looking at her while walking at the same time. The girl blushed and looked away. Haruhi tilted her head, while deciding if she should say hi or not. Deciding that she should, she ran up to her calling her name, which she remembered when the girl introduced herself during class.

"Hinata-san!" Hinata heard the person behind her call. She looked at her side and saw the girl who was dressed in boy clothes.

"Ah, your name is Hinata, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, it is", Hinata nodded. "What's y-your name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka", Haruhi replied with a grin.

"Ah, you h-have a nice n-name. Uh... A-Ano... May I ask you something, Haruhi-san?"

"Yep sure, go ahead. Oh and, just call me Haruhi".

"Alright then. W-Well, why are you w-wearing the boys uniform when y-you're a girl?"

Haruhi gasped. _'How on earth did she know? Most girls think I'm a boy',_ she thought.

"H-How did you know?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm... I don't k-know. I'm just like that", Hinata shrugged. "But really, w-why do you wear t-the boys uniform?"

"Well... Have you heard of the Ouran Host Club? I'm kind of a member of the club, because I accidently broke an expensive vase that the club was going to use for auction. So, I need to pay them back by being their... uh, dog. But somehow, I became a member", Haruhi explained.

"Ah... So that's why", Hinata said.

It then became silent as they walked. Hinata took that time to study Haruhi's face and suddenly found her familiar from somewhere. _'I know her... but from where?'_

"Well, my apartment is just down that street", Haruhi said, breaking the silence. Hinata looked to where she was pointing at, which was a street that intersected with the one they are walking on now. They continued to walk until they were on a corner of the two streets.

"So... uh, bye and see you tomorrow at school",Haruhi waved.

"Okay. See you tomorrow at school then", Hinata waved back. She turned to where she was heading and started walking.

'_Ah, I forgot to ask her'_, Haruhi thought as she remembered something.

"Hinata-san!" She called out.

Hinata stopped walking and turned towards Haruhi.

Haruhi ran up to her. "Do you think you could stop by my club tomorrow? I need to pay off my debt by having customers request me. So do you think you could request me tomorrow and other days when you have time?"

"Um, well okay then", Hinata said.

"Aw, thanks!" Haruhi grinned. "Well, see ya!"

"See ya", Hinata waved as she walked away

Hinata finally arrived at her huge mansion. She opened the big front door of her house and took a step on the marble tiled floors. As she walked through the huge lounge room, she saw Hanabi lying down on one of the long creamy coloured sofas, talking with a friend over the phone. She waved and smiled at Hinata and continued talking with her friend. She continued walking through the hallway and passed by Neji's room, who was listening to his own preferred type of music. He noticed her and gave her a small wave. Hinata smiled back and continued walking.

Then, she finally arrived at her room. The walls were painted a light lavender colour, with the floor being creamy white carpet. In the middle of the room, there was an enormous purple and white queen sized bed, with heaps of fluffy pillows. The bed looked so comfortable. There was a big study table and a door to her massive walk in closet. There were other things too, which you would probably find in ordinary rooms. Except though Hinata's bedroom was extraordinary.

Hinata spent the rest of the day helping Hanabi with her homework, playing games with Neji on his Playstation 3 and eating dinner. After eating dinner, she took a shower and wore her favourite silk night gown.

She looked at her bookshelf and found one of her old diaries that she used when she was young. She walked and sat down on her bed. As she opened up a random page in a book, a picture fell out. She looked at it.

It was a picture of her and a brown haired girl when they were young. They both kind of had the same hair style as they both had full fringes, except Hinata's hair was short and the other girl had long hair. The background was a bright pink colour, with decorations on the picture.

She studied the brown haired girl. She kind of looked familiar. She looked deep into her eyes and finally realised something. She gasped as she quickly looked and read the diary entry on the page she opened at.

_Dear diary,_

_Today me and Haruhi went shopping together. It was so much fun! We looked at all the clothing shops, went to the cinema, had lunch together and so much more! Haruhi is the best, best friend I've ever had. We went to a purikura booth, and took so many pictures. We decorated them and they look so pretty!_

_Well, I have to go now. Daddy's calling me to come have dinner. _

_See you next time, Diary._

Hinata smiled after reading the diary entry. She put the picture back on the page and closed the book, before putting it back on the bookshelf.

'_So she was my best friend before. I knew she looked familiar!'_

Hinata got comfortable and lay under the covers of her bed. Then she remembered what happened before, when she bumped into a boy. Hinata groaned and rolled over.

'_How embarrassing!'_

The next day, Hinata took a trip towards the unused third music room. For some reason, Sakura, Ino and Tenten came along. The third music room was where the host club was, and the only reason she was there was because Haruhi asked her to go. As she opened the door, she was blinded with bright light as rose petals were flying down. She was then greeted from seven boys. Well, more kind of like six boys and one girl. Her friends behind her had heart in their eyes as they easily took in the handsomeness of the boys and Haruhi. Hinata blushed as she slowly took steps towards Haruhi.

"H-Haru-chan... Do you remember?" She said with a gentle voice, slowly handing the picture she found last night to Haruhi.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 coming up!**

Please, R&R

**I'm dying to know what you think =)**


	3. This is the Host Club

**Yay! I've finally updated. Hehe, sorry if I took long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 3 - This is the Host Club-**

"H-Haru-chan... Do you remember?" She said with a gentle voice, slowly handing the picture she found last night to Haruhi.

Haruhi took the picture and looked at it. She saw herself and the other short haired girl when they were young. Then suddenly, something started to play in her mind, as she remembered something.

_Flash back_

_Haruhi sat down on a blanket that was laid down on a hill. _

"_Haru-chan! H-Here, I-I drew s-something f-for you. Hope y-you like i-it", a dark, short haired girl said, giving Haruhi a sheet of paper that had a drawing of her favourite flower. _

"_Oh wow, thanks Hina-chan! Your drawing of my favourite flower looks so professional. You could be a great artist", Haruhi grinned. _

"_R-Really? Aw, t-thanks. I-I knew y-you'd l-like it", Hinata replied with a hug as she sat next to her. "You k-know, you're t-the best friend I-I've e-ever had, H-Haru-chan!"_

"_Yup. Let's promise that we'll be best friends forever!" Haruhi held out her pinky finger._

"_Mhm. I-It's a p-pinky p-promise", Hinata smiled, bringing out her pinky finger together with Haruhi's. The two girls smiled at each other._

_End Flash back_

Haruhi gasped as her eyes widened. She looked between the girl next to her in the picture and to the girl in front of her. They looked the same!

"Hina...chan?" Haruhi said in a soft voice.

Hinata smiled at her, "Do you... remember n-now?"

"I can't believe it's you! You sure did change, huh?" Haruhi gave her a death-tightening hug, while smiling so much.

"H-Huh? Mommy, who are they?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, that girl hugging with Haruhi is in the same class as her, Hikaru and Kaoru. Isn't that right?" Kyouya said, facing the twins. The twins nodded in reply.

_'It's that girl from yesterday...' _Hikaru thought.

"Hinata Hyuuga comes from a very powerful, rich clan. Her cousin attends this same school too, and I heard he's very protective. You're Sakura Haruno, right?" Kyouya asked the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled back.

"Your family owns a great medical business, right? The Haruno family own heaps of Hospitals around the country". Then Kyouya turned towards Ino.

"You're Ino Yamanaka. Your family owns the best florist in town." Then he turned to the next girl. "And I guess you're Tenten. Your family owns a company that produces fighting weapons". Kyouya snapped his notebook together as soon as he finished the sentence. **(A/N: yes I know, crappy introduction of the girls)**

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about us?" she asked.

"I have my ways", Kyouya smirked.

"But since you know about us, we don't know about you. I don't think that's fair", Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess you're right. Well then, I'm Kyouya Ootori. Each every one of us in the Host Club has our own type. Like for example, I'm the cool type. This is Tamaki Suou, the president of our club and also the prince type. These twins here are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and are both the devil type. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, mostly called Hunny is the Loli-shota type and even though he looks like an elementary student, he really is a third year student here in Ouran Academy. This is Takashi Morinozuka, a.k.a Mori is the strong, silent type and lastly, this is Haruhi Fujioka, the natural".

"But, can I ask what your relationship is with Hinata, Haruhi? It's kind of bugging me ever since you guys started hugging and stuff", Hikaru spoke up as he watched the two girls still hugging.

"Huh? Well... Me and Hinata were really great best friends when we were young. Until then, Hinata had to go to America with her father", Haruhi said, breaking away from the long hug.

"I had to stay there for quite a long time, and even though we exchanged emails to each other every day, we were both really busy and kind of forgot each other. Then I came back here and went to high school that was closer to my house. But then my father didn't like that school since it was filled with rude, unmannered children, so I came over to this school. I only recognised Haruhi yesterday", Hinata said straight after Haruhi. Said girl smiled at her, feeling really happy to have her best friend again.

"You've changed a lot huh? You've almost got rid of your stuttering".

Hinata poked her two index fingers together, "Do you really think so?"

Haruhi nodded in reply.

Then, Kyouya looked at his watch. "My, it's nearly time for the ladies to come for their appointments. We need to get ready. Haruhi, can you get the food and drinks ready?"

"Yeah, okay", Haruhi nodded. Then she turned to her best friend. "Hinata, take a seat. Since you're new to this and you're someone close to me, I think Kyouya actually let you stay here for the day for free. I'll be back, okay?"

Hinata smiled in reply and sat into a chair that was nearby. Hikaru and Kaoru were just standing there looking at each other, until an idea clicked into their heads and grinned evilly. They slowly took steps towards Hinata and surprised her by putting their heads dangerously close next to her.

"So, pretty lady. You sure are beautiful", Hikaru said, tracing her lips with his finger.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look", Kaoru gently pulled her face closer to his as Hinata felt his hot breath against her lips. She was blushing so madly now and she felt like she was going to pass out. But there was that little part in her that was cheering, 'YOU CAN DO IT, HINATA! DON'T GIVE UP, YOSH!' Sakura, Ino and Tenten were still standing there as they watched.

Hikaru turned Hinata's head towards him. "Kaoru, I wanted to taste her pretty lips too. But since you bumped into me yesterday, you owe me a kiss", he said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I-I... a-a-ah..." Hinata stuttered. The twins smirked. The loved teasing people, especially the shy ones. Then Hinata heard the squeaking that the door made as it opened and closed.

"Hinata, are you in here? The girls told me before that they went in her with yo- ... Hey! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING WITH HINATA-CHAN!" a familiar voice said. Hinata turned her head to see who it was, before she was pulled into a hug as she then knows it was her blonde crush.

"Oh nothing much", the older twin replied, looking bored.

"I saw what you doing with _my _Hinata-chan!"

"Then why are asking me when you saw what I was doing?"

"... Why you..." Naruto started as he slowly lifted his fist. Before he could attack, Hinata stopped him from doing so.

"Naruto-kun, i-it's okay. He d-didn't do anything t-that bad".

The blond boy frowned as he looked at Hinata, but his look softened when he sighed.

"Fine I'll let it go... Well, I have to talk to you in private, Hinata-chan".

Hinata nodded, as she walked outside of the old music room with Naruto. As they walked out Naruto gave a cold, hard stare at Hikaru, as if to say _'I'll get you next time. You better watch out!'_

Standing in a long big hallway, Hinata leaned on the wall and Naruto stood in front of her.

"So, what i-is it you wanted t-to talk a-about?" She asked. Naruto blushed a bit as he looked at the floor and scratched his neck, as he was trying to figure out what to say.

A few minutes passed, and he still hasn't said anything. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Naruto looked deep into her eyes as he bit his lip.

"Um... I just wanted to ask if..." he started. He was getting a bit nervous. What if she said no?

"You can ask me anything you want", Hinata said as she smiled warmly at him. Naruto sighed as he decided that he'll just tell her. Even if she says no, he won't be mad.

"Okay then... I just wanted to ask if..." Naruto said in a soft voice. Hinata leaned just a little bit towards him so she can hear him clearly.

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder what he's going to say... ****But i should know since im the author of this story. **

**I'll try and update soon, but since I'm starting the second semester of School, I might not find enough time to write the next chapter. But, just for you guys, I'll try to write when i get the time and update the next chapter as soon as possible. Kay~?**

**:3 Please please please review =]**


	4. Secret

Hey yo~~! I'm back! I have finally decided to update ^_^

Okay so, I know that it's nearly been like, i dunno, a year since I've last updated. I'm so sorry! Seriously  
So, I decided to continue writing and made a new chapter. I might update more soon, since I'm going to finish 2 more days of the first semester.  
And then It's the holidays! yay ;D Which will give me plenty of time to update on my stories.

Well anyway, I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed on this story so far. Thanks for all the encouragement and kind comments.

Anyway, I should probably let you read now. Enjoy~!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR NARUTO. I only own this fanfic. Nuff said. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Secret**

"Okay then... I just wanted to ask if..." Naruto said in a soft voice. Hinata leaned just a little bit towards him so she can hear him clearly.

"If... If... I-If you like cookies and cream icecream", Naruto blurted out, nervously. He knitted his eyes together in confusion, while he mentally slapped his forehead. _'Ah, what the heck! That's not what I'm supposed to say'._

Hinata raised an eyebrow. Her eye twitched, but she then kept her face in a sweet smile. _That_ was what he wanted to say?

"U-Um, well, yeah sure, I like cookies and cream ice cream..." she replied. Naruto sheepishly smiled and slowly laughed, scratching his head.

"I-I see", he said. Then, he re-positioned himself straight and his cheeks blushed. "Actually, I... Er, never mind". He started to walk away, waving at the confused Hinata.

"I'll see you later. Be careful of those orange haired dudes, 'kay?"

"Uh, yeah. See you?" Hinata waved back. She turned away and walked back to the club room, a thousand thoughts currently filling up her head. _'That was wierd...'_

Naruto kept walking until he was sure he was far from the dark haired girl. Then, he leaned against a wall and face palmed himself.

"Ah sheesh, why did I talk about ice cream? Just had to ruin the perfect moment", Naruto silently cried. "But I guess I'm not ready to tell her yet..."

* * *

**HINATA'S POV**

The gentle taps of my feet as I walked on the marble floors echoed throughout the corridor. I'm still confused from before. What was it that Naruto wanted to say? I mean, it's obvious that cookies and cream ice cream was not what he was meant to say. After years of being his friend, I know if he's hiding something. But, for a second though, I thought he was going to… confess to me or something. But of course he doesn't like me though… I'll just keep on dreaming.

I finally reached the old music room, which is now being used for the Host club. Pulling down on the golden door knob, I walked in through the room. I found the weird twins at the back, playing on their Nintendos. Tamaki-san seems to be yelling at them, probably to tell them to get to work. I see Sakura-chan, so I walk over to her. Luckily, she's standing at a good, long enough distance from the twins. I don't want to get in that embarrassing situation again like I had gotten in before.

Sakura waves excitedly when she saw me coming over.

"Hey! So, did you talk to Naruto?" She asked me with a sly grin. I lean back a bit.

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. He wanted to talk to you", Ino smiled, crossing her arms.

"A-Ano… Y-You're scary me", I sweat dropped, shuffling a bit away from the two.

"So, what did he say?" Tenten giggled, putting her arm on my shoulder and leaning on me.

"He um, asked me if I liked cookies and cream ice cream", I reply. "A bit weird though".

"What!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, the grin dropping from her face. After realizing her tone of voice, she lowered herself down a bit. "I m-mean, is that it? Nothing else?"

"Y-Yep"

"Seriously?" Tenten said, removing herself from me and raising her eyebrows.

"Huh uh, seriously", I reply.

Ino face palmed. Then, I looked at three suspiciously, glazing at them with my half-closed eyes, trying to look serious.

"Is there s-something that I don't know about?" I slowly say.

Sakura opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. Then, she opened them again.

"Uh, nothing, nothing. Just wondering, that's all".

"Um, right…"

Then, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I jumped when I saw Haruhi in an armor suit. I stifled a giggle at the outfit.

"Dressing up as a knight or something?"

"Yeah… It's something the whole club has to do. We always dress up for the ladies", Haruhi replied, her voice sounding bored and I can just imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Haruhi~! It's time!" I hear Tamaki calling out to her.

"Well, time for work. Just sit around or stuff, we're going to open the club to the girls", Haruhi said, before walking off. I watched her sitting together with the other club members, positioning herself. Then, I watched as the door opened and heard the small gasps from the girls that slowly came in.

And… the h-heck? Where on earth are the rose petals coming from?

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club".

* * *

Half an hour has passed and the host club boys were busy with their customers. I listened to the conversation that Sakura had started.

"Wouldn't it be cool if Sasuke joined this club?"

Tenten shook her head and waved her hand, "No way. He would never do something like this".

"Yeah but can you just imagine it? He'd probably be pretty popular".

Tenten just shrugged in reply. I began zoning out and looked around the room. Accidently, I met eye contact with Hikaru. I stared at him, while he stared at me. Then, he smirked and flirtatiously winked at me, then returning to chat with his ladies. I blinked for a second, before turning away and feeling the hotness rising up to my cheeks.

"Woah, you okay there? You're blushing", Ino said, cocking her head, trying to get a proper look at me. "Did something happen?"

"Uh, n-no. Nothing happened. Ha, ha, ha", I nervously laughed, scratching my cheek. I sighed in relief when Ino just shrugged and continued on to whatever she was doing. I glanced back at Hikaru quickly and saw him laughing along with Kaoru. I felt the corners of my lips curve up slightly to a smile.

* * *

It was the end of the day and the club were finally done with their activities. Haruhi was finally allowed to go home. We walked together, since we both lived in the same direction.

"The club you're in is kind of cool. Can you tell me again why you are in that club?" I spoke up.

"Hmm, well… Like I said before, I broke a vase, which just happened to be really expensive. And you know, I don't have the money to pay them back, so I have to work for them", Haruhi laughed at the memory of entering the room of the Host Club for the first time. I giggled.

"Ah, so clumsy as always".

"Yeah well, they shouldn't put such things on places where they could easily be pushed off and fall", Haruhi fought back. "And besides, I was trying to get away at the time, since those boys were freaking me out".

"Excuses, excuses. You're just clumsy", I replied, giggling. Haruhi hmphed.

"I can't believe I actually met you again. It's been so long since we had some fun and hanged out", she smiled at me.

"I know, huh?"

"So, I think we should hang out on the weekend. How about Saturday? You can come over to my house", Haruhi beamed happily.

I nodded, feeling excited as well, "Yeah, sure".

Haruhi stopped walking and gave me a hug. We were already at Haruhi's street.

"Well, this is my street. See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yup", I reply, waving. Haruhi started walking as she waved. "Bye!" I called out. I too started walking towards my house, a grin on my face.

I totally can't wait till the weekends.

* * *

Hehe.

Bet you thought that Naruto was going to confess or something. :D

Well, at first, I was going to make him ask her to be his date for something that I shouldn't be telling you. But, I thought that if I did that,  
it'll make the story seem like it's going to fast. Well, that's what I thought. So I changed it.

Well, I'll be sure to update soon.

Okie dokie, byee~~!


	5. Day Out With Haruhi! Or So I Thought

Hey guys, it's sweet-ouran here, AND **I'M BACK** (≧ω≦)

It's been a while since I've been on . Since the last time I've updated, I've been so busy with high school (thanks to procrastination. I've now learned to NEVER leave things at the last minute) and I've ditched anime for K-Pop _ I've become a full on SHINee fan (**Taemin~!**) Heck, I've been going on asian fanfics more than . So yeah, I haven't watched Naruto or OHSHC in a LONG time (well, a few weeks ago I watched the live action drama of OHSHC. Lmao, it was wierd at first xD) so I've kinda forgotten about some characters and stuff... But don't worry, I did some studying on the characters and stuff. I've forgotten some names ^3^ Oh yeah, my laptop died OTL . I remembered now that I had this chapter half written on there, but now its gone D: So I had to re-write this chapter. All in one day too~ I've been sitting here on my family computer typing xD for hours and hours.

But anyway, I haven't abandoned this story, if that's what most of you have thought. I know it's been like, 6-7 months since I've updated, but here's the next chapter~!

But first, I'd like to thank all those who've reviewed with such kind and encouraging words and put my story on their favorites. (◕ ‿ ◕) Thank you so much!

So now, I'll shut up and let you read. Sorry for the long update!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or Ouran High School Host Club. I only own this story.**

* * *

**It All Started With A Bump**

**Chapter 5 - Day Out With Haruhi! Or so I thought...  
**

**Hinata's POV**

The week has passed by faster than I thought. Each day I would visit Haruhi-chan at the club, and somehow I'd find myself staring at Hikaru for no reason. Luckily though, he hasn't caught me each time I did, or else that would be embarrassing. But now, it's finally Saturday, the day that I've excitedly been waiting for. I can't wait to get to Haruhi's house. We both planned out that I'll be coming over at 12, so that we can go out to have lunch, then we'll go somewhere to hang out and come back home afterwards. Oh and, I'll be sleeping over too. I'm so excited~.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to shut them close again when the sunlight that invaded into my room through my window shined on my face. I put my arm across my eyes and tried to go back to sleep again so that I can continue the nice dream I was having. I sighed when I couldn't though, so I looked to my side to see that it was 9:45am on my cute Hello Kitty clock. Lazily, I rolled until I was on the edge of my queen-sized bed and sat up. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes, before searching for my Totoro slippers that was somewhere on the floor with my feet. When I found them, I slipped in my feet and started to make my way into my bathroom, grabbing a towel with me on the way. Once I was in there, I stripped off my pajamas and took a shower. When I was done, I wrapped myself in my towel, drying myself and brushed my teeth. Then I went back into my bedroom and straight into my walk-in closet. I slipped on my underwear, and then I put on a white top and a cute high waist pink with white polka dots skirt. I put on a cute pair of cream ballet flats, which had bows on them onto my feet. I went back into my room to dry and do my hair, and put on some make up, which were pretty much just mascara, blush, lip balm and just a bit of eyeliner. Looking at myself from the mirror, I felt satisfied and grabbed my purse, and my cute tote bag that had some colorful stars and small doodles from Sakura, Ino, Tenten and I, that were filled with my pajamas and some clothes, along with other stuff, and made my way into the kitchen. I saw Neji there, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. When he saw me, he raised an eyebrow. I grabbed his piece of toast that was covered in yummy, chocolate nutella and took a bite.

"Hey, Neji-nii-san", I greeted with a smile.

"Hey", he waved back, before taking a sip of his orange juice. "Going somewhere today?"

"Mhm", I nodded, a huge smile on my lips. "I'm going over to Haruhi-chan's today".

"Uh, who?" Neji replied, confusion on his face. I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't you remember? Haru-chan? My best friend from childhood?" I asked, then returning back to eating my toast. It took Neji a few seconds before he finally remembered Haruhi.

"Ohh, her", Neji slowly nodded, sipping on his juice. "You're finally back together with Haruhi again. That's good. Want some juice?" He asked, getting a new glass.

"Mhm. She goes to our school too. And yes please" I replied. Neji poured me some juice and I took the glass, sipping it.

"Really? How come I haven't seen her? You never told me", Neji frowned, pouting very slightly.

"Maybe because she cut her hair super short? And she's wearing the boys uniform? She looks like a guy to others, but once I saw her, I knew she was a girl. And besides, I thought you knew already", I giggled.

"Oh right, I see", Neji nodded, before grabbing his plate of toast and his glass of orange juice before going to the lounge room. I followed him, sitting next to him on the couch. I turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels. I shrugged, before passing Neji the remote.

"You choose the channel. I don't mind", I said. He nodded and just went on a channel where an anime show was on. Then we watched some SpongeBob, and what ever show was good to watch. About an hour later, I glanced at the clock that was hanging in the room and saw that it was already 11:30. I smiled, before getting up from the couch and pat Neji's arm.

"I guess I'll be going now", I smiled, grabbing my purse and tote bag. I was walking towards the front door when Neji stopped me.

"Wait", He called out. "Do you want me to walk you there?"

I blinked, before giggling a bit. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine".

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be going now, bye Nii-san!" I said, opening the front door.

"You double sure?" Neji asked, one more time. I smiled.

"Yes. Don't worry".

"Well... Okay then. Be safe, and tell Haruhi I said hi for me. Bye", Neji said for the last time.

"Hai, hai. Bye~" I replied, stepping outside the house. I closed the door behind me and started making my way to Haruhi's house. As I walked, I couldn't help but feel so happy.

It was such a nice day today. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining nicely. What a great day to go out.

Soon, before I knew it, I was already at the front door of Haruhi's apartment. After all, she did live nearby, so it didn't really take long. I pressed the doorbell, and waited for a minute. Soon, the door opened, revealing a smiling Haruhi, who was wearing a simple cute shirt and some knee length shorts.

"Hey Hinata", she grinned, stepping away and opening the door wider for me to pass through.

"Hello", I waved back, before stepping into her apartment. I took off my shoes and made my way in. "Neji says Hi, by the way".

"Huh?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Then a smile suddenly appeared on her lips. "Ah, Neji. I remember him. Still overprotective?"

"Haha, yep. As always", I chuckled

We sat down at the living room as I looked around.

"This place hasn't changed at all, huh?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess", Haruhi smiled. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm… Well, I don't know. Eating, shopping, going to some places. I don't mind", I grinned. Haruhi opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted when we heard the door ring.

"Riing~"

"Huh? Who could it be?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, and followed her to the front door to see who it was.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Haruhi opened the door, poking her head to see who it was. Suddenly, her face went from (•_•) to (=.=;).

"Haruh-" Haruhi rolled her eyes before shutting the door. But she couldn't, since a foot was preventing it from closing. She opened the door wide again, kicked the foot away and was going to shut the door, when a strong arm held it open. It was Hunny, holding the door, along with the rest of the club behind him. Haruhi could only face palm herself with a groan, already knowing that her perfect day with Hinata, and _Hinata only_ was going to be ruined.

"Haruhiiii~ Don't be like that. I'm here~" Tamaki sang happily. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"What you guys doing here?" She growled.

"Calm down", Kaoru grinned. "We want to hang out!"

"No".

"Yes".

"No".

"Aw, why not!"

"Because I've already planned to hang out with Hinata, who I haven't seen for years", Haruhi replied.

"Huh? Hinata?" Hikaru cocked his head to the side. He looked behind Haruhi and the door, and saw the said girl, who was scratching her arm awkwardly. He couldn't help but stare, because she was so pretty. Her outfit was cute on her. He looked away before he could be caught, and cleared his throat.

"Well, um, why don't we join? You know, the more the merrier", Hikaru grinned.

"No", Haruhi replied.

"Come on, please? What about Hinata, maybe she'd like for us to join", Kaoru said.

"Neh, Hinata-chan, is it okay if we join you?" Hunny bounced up, giving Hinata the cutest puppy dog eyes that she would ever see.

Hinata couldn't resist the cuteness and smiled, "Well, sure. I mean, I don't mind at all".

"Yay~!" Hunny jumped in glee. "See, she doesn't mind".

Haruhi pouted and sighed. "Fine, whatever". Blowing up her cheeks, she opened the door wide and let the boys come in. All of them came into the living room, and sat in a circle on the floor.

"So, what are you guys here for really?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? We came here to hang out, of course", Hikaru replied.

"Oh really?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Yup, it's true", Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

**HINATA'S POV**

I watched as Haruhi and the boys were conversing away. I laughed when I saw Tamaki looking serious as ever and hugging his legs close to him, mumbling a few things to Hunny and Kaoru who saluted at him and did the same pose.

I was feeling thirsty, so I tapped Haruhi's arm.

"Hey, is it okay if I get myself a drink?" I asked. Then, Haruhi gasped a bit and looked at the boys and me.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Would you guys like a drink?"

The boys shook their head. "Nah, it's okay".

"Well, okay then. Wait a minute, Hina-chan, I'll get you something", Haruhi said, before getting up. I stopped her, and got up myself.

"No, it's okay. I can get a drink myself", I smiled, and made my way into the kitchen. As I walked towards the fridge, I stepped on something slippery.

"Kyah!" I yelped, as I fell forwards onto the floor.

**NORMAL POV**

Hikaru kept his eye on Hinata, admiring her features. He watched as she walked passed him, her hair flowing behind her. He could smell her scent of sweet strawberries and vanilla as she passed him. She disappeared into the kitchen, so he returned his attention to Haruhi who was talking to Kyouya and Mori.

"Kyah!"

Hikaru whipped his head back towards the kitchen. Seems like no one else heard but him. Feeling a bit worried, he stood up and went into the kitchen.  
There, he saw Hinata on her knees and hands, groaning a bit in pain. He went to help her, but froze immediately. He felt his cheeks warming up.

Hinata was on all fours, with her butt sticking out.

Her skirt has flown up.

Revealing her pink panties.

* * *

**OH MY, WHAT IS THIS. **

Hehehe ;D

Oh Hikaru... Well, that was Chapter 5~ Sorry if it was boring, but I know that the following chapters will be funnier... and stuff ‿ I think.

And with no promises, I'll try and update soon, Kay? I'll see what happens. I'm in holidays now, but I only have a week left D: SO MUCH STUFF TO DO. I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOOOL TT_TT

So yeah. Please review~! It's really encouraging when you do （＾3＾）


End file.
